eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Teuthy
“Don’t try to sneak or hide aboard a Darkwater ship; they got things like flying cockleshells that will find you in minutes and sound the alarm. Then you have to explain yourself to the Darkwaters themselves and they have NO sense of humor about such things as trespassing.” ‘Teuthy’ Robo-Assistant (E-animal) The Teuthy is a Darkwaters variant of the Silvermoons’ ‘Selene’ robo-familiar, only designed for deep water work. The ‘Teuthy’ is based on the NEMA spider-probe, but is modified for underwater operations. Two mini-hydropropulsors, based on Kittani torpedo-grenade propulsion, give the Teuthy rapid movement through water. Eight small tentacles have been grafted to the robot globe, giving it the appearance of a chambered nautilus. Teuthies are a very common sight around Darkwater spacecraft, space stations, and deep water vessels and facilities, hordes of them zipping around monitoring systems, checking structural integrity, and carrying out various minor tasks. Abilities Powerplant Nuclear w/ 3 year energy life, though many supplement their core power by regularly sucking on electrical sockets. Sensor Systems * Multi-Optics * Telescoping Zoom Lens (2,000 ft range) * Micro-Magnifying Optics (x2, x10, x50, x100 magnification) * Thermo-Optics (1,000 ft range) * Camera/Video Eye w/ live transmission * Basic Audio w/ scrambler capability. Range: 5 miles * Laser Distancer (2,000 ft range) * Radiation Detector (100 ft range) * Air/Water Thermometer (20 ft range) * Molecular Analyzer (20 ft range) * Radio w/ scrambler capability. Range: 15 miles Additional/special sensors may be built in by the creating Tinkers or at the behest of individual riders/owners. Depth Gauge Mini-Sonar: 1 mile Special Systems Bionic Cybernanite Repair Systems Only about 30% of Teuthies ‘bots have the same bionic nanotech repair system that the Ecotroz Shemar have refitted themselves with, and which is becoming the standard among NeShemar as well. These systems repair 2d6 MD per hour, and can repair 12 MDC before needing material stocks to convert to MD repair material. Retractable Tool Arms (2) The Teuthy has two mini-tool arms that can end in a small manipulator, vibro-blade (1d4 MD), pen laser wand (10 ft range, 1d4, 1d6, 2d6, 3d6 SDC or 1 MD, effectively unlimited payload), laser finger blaster ( 300 ft range, 1d4 MD, 6 blasts before needing 15 minutes to recharge) , multitool (Phaseworld, pg 143), or snip-kit (use the ‘Spacer’s Friend’, Fleets of the Three Galaxies, pg. 102, as an example). Weapon Systems Programming Identical to the Spider Probe: * Basic Math 98% * Radio: Basic 98% * Prowl 72% * Tracking 60% * Land Navigation 86% * Language: Can understand 22 different languages * Underwater Navigation 40% (+5% per level of experience for Ecotroz entity) * Movement: Zero Gravity * Basic Maintenance and Repair 40% (+5% per level of experience for Ecotroz entity) ‘Awakened’ Teuthies can also pick up two Secondary skills at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the Teuthy intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding) and Lore, Espionage (Detect Ambush, Detect Concealment), Wilderness (Track Humanoids, Track Animals, Hunting, Identify Plants and Fruits), Communications (Singing/Whistling/Humming), Electrical (Basic), and Mechanics (Basic). Combat The Teuthies are not built for combat, just like the Selen. Ecotroz Fragment The Ecotroz intelligence fragment inhabiting the ‘bot gives the Teuthy an aura and behavior more befitting an animal than a robot; the Teuthy may complain non-verbally when overworked, scream when damaged, and react to intruders or strangers appropriately. The Teuthy entity is fairly smart and cunning, with a parrot-like intelligence (roughly equivalent to an IQ of 5). The Teuthy has the following Natural Psionic Abilities (no ISP Cost), all equivalent to 6th level with regards to range and proficiency. * Sixth Sense * Sense Magic * See Aura The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points, but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion. Susceptible to Exorcism and Banish spells, but are +6 to save against such spells, +1 at levels 4, 8, and 12 of experience, and becoming IMMUNE at level 14 and up. Such Banishment causes the ‘bot to revert to its default robot programming. (OPTION: Ecotroz may become IMMUNE to Exorcism and Banishment with experience) Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch (takes 3 attacks). Category:Teuthy Category:Darkwaters Category:Darkwaters Technology Category:Drone Category:Selen